This invention relates to a device for adjusting the inclination of the cuff or ankle covering portion of a footwear article, in particular a ski boot.
As is known, a ski boot generally comprises a shell, wherewith a cuff member is associated which is intended in practice to enclose the lower portion of a skier's leg and is mounted such as to provide, in the rest condition, a preset inclination or angle between the skier's lower leg portion and the longitudinal centerline of the shell. The cuff is generally hinged to the shell for pivotal movement about a substantially horizontal axis which extends perpendicular to the shell length, such as to afford a pivotal forward movement, however limited, while skiing.
However, conventional devices provide an inclination in the rest condition, which is actually dictated by the cuff and not always suits one's skiing habits or the type of track being used, so that problems may be encountered with the skier's attitude or trim.